rovertwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor
Trevor is a character that appears in The Walking Dead. He is now again, the protagonist due to the death of Victor Melendez. Status: Alive Age: 24 First Appearance: Season 1 Episode 1 Appears in: All episodes of Season 1, All episodes of Season 3, All episodes of Season 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8. Pre Apocalypse Life (Motorcyclist) Before the outbreak, Trevor was a Motorcyclist, as shown with his helmet. He ended up in the hospital with a crash. Post Apocalypse Life (Loner) After the events of Season 1, he became a loner, as he trusted nobody. Victims Below are characters that Trevor has killed. Lee (Directly) Victor (Directly) Dylan (Directly) Vincent (Directly) Jay (After Reanimation) Jacob (After Reanimation) Trevedsman (Before Reanimation) Tony (Before Reanimation) Relationships *Brandon Beeman Trevor and Brandon had a friendly relationship, probably because Brandon kept Trevor safe. Trevor stared in horror when Beeman was shot, by of course, Sega. *Sega Sega and Trevor hate each other, but it's obvious that they do. Sega had killed Brandon and caused the death of another hospital group member, so it's clear that Trevor wants revenge. As seasons progress, there is always a fight between Sega's Army and Trevor's Group. *Victor Victor and Trevor have a okay relationship, because Trevor from experience, does not trust a lot of leaders. By Season 5, they begin to develop a friendship, as Trevor is helping out Victor alot. Sadly, after finding out Venorica and Betty are now Sega's henchmen, Trevor and Victor's relationship is no longer friendly, as Victor turned into evil, and was bit. Trevor does amputate his arm, but after a arguement between Victor and Hank for the second time in two episodes, Trevor had no choice but to push Victor off of The Pub's destroyed wall, ending him. *Jane. Since Jane and Trevor knew each other pre apocalypse, they we're great friends. Because Jane offered to have sexual intercourse with Trevor, from Jane's perspective, their relationship is good. From Trevor's perspective, their relationship is weird. This is supported by the two engaging in sexual intercourse, within a few minutes later, Victor walks in. Because Victor caught them, Jane decided to shoot him in the groin, removing his sexual organs. After that, their relationship has been awkward, from Trevor's perspective. Progressing on into Season 5, Jane does give birth to Maya Hellings, who is now, what some people might say, "Clementine 2.0." Sadly, Season 8 was where things did get down. After Sega carries Trevor to what is now a undead Jane, he looked in horror as he pushes Jane off of Hank. Bobby does, however, kill Jane, as Trevor looks into her eyes and tears up. *Lee Lee and Trevor we're hostile after the events of Season 1. Because of this, the rivaly ended with Trevor stabbing Lee in the head, ending him. *Larsen Larsen and Trevor had just met, but because Larsen being Lee's brother, Trevor did not hesitate to allow Victor to kill him. Trivia *In some ways, he is similar to Jane in Telltale's Walking Dead Season Two. Both are loners, and both killed people they did not like. Although this is a whole new Jane in this series, Jane and Trevor are seemed to be stuck with each other. *He got revenge in the same episode, with Sega and Lee. *He left Lee in Season 1 because he thought he was dead to Lee. *Trevor was shocked to have Jane have sex with him. *Trevor is Irish Canadian. *Trevor is the only character alive from the Hospital Group in Season 1. *Although, Cam may still be alive.